1. Field of the Invention
The invention is related to a system and method to enable a reactive flow control scheme that provides lossless packet delivery for multiple classes of traffic across a common physical link between link partners to optimize throughput performance and enable differentiated packet delivery for switch devices that offer link level flow control support.
2. Description of the Related Art
With transmission of data over a digital communication network, such as an asynchronous transfer mode or ATM network, problems arise when multiple sources send data cells or packets at widely varying rates through a switch node or link of the network at an aggregated rate which taxes the ability of the switch node or link to handle the data. Congestion occurs at the node of a network when data arrives at the node at a rate exceeding the rate at which the node can process and forward the data to other nodes. The excess data then accumulates in buffer storage at the node, which fills at a rate which is the difference between the arrival rate and the processing and forwarding rate. If the congestion persists for a long period of time, the buffer storage will be filled to maximum capacity and any additional data must be discarded.
In an effort to minimize such data loss, different types of flow control systems have been proposed. One such system for lossless data packet delivery for multiple classes of traffic between sources and receivers includes a link level flow control scheme (XON/XOFF) and is used in Ethernet line services. However, a granularity of this scheme is on a per port basis, which leads to a PAUSE of both high and low priority traffic. Specifically, IEEE 802.3 defines a Link Level PAUSE (LLP) flow control scheme as a solution to guarantee lossless behavior over a point to point link. The main issue with the LLP is that once the LLP is triggered, all the traffic from a source or a sender is stopped. As a result, delay sensitive traffic is also stopped, thereby leading to unpredictable delays. Further, typically the LLP is initiated because of highly bursty Best Effort traffic due to the nature of LLP, thereby mostly affecting the high priority delay sensitive traffic.
PAUSE is typically used to insure that the high priority traffic is not dropped (as well as to insure low latency) as it traverses various links, but the primary traffic that triggers LLP is the highly bursty Best Effort (which itself does not require low latency and lossless guarantees).